


imagine being loved by me

by gilestel



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel
Summary: illustration for milominderbinder's ficI’d be the last shred of truth (in the lost myth of true love)as part of the magicians hallmark holiday extravaganza
Relationships: Margo Hanson & Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 26
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	imagine being loved by me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i’d be the last shred of truth (in the lost myth of true love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822121) by [gilestel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel), [milominderbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milominderbinder/pseuds/milominderbinder). 




End file.
